Evil Eyes
by RaiCL
Summary: Sakura discovers something shocking about the sharingan just as Sasuke returns to the village. Digging deeper into the Uchiha clan secrets, she discovers that rarely is there someone actually born with the sharingan, and that it itself is a creature that has its own agenda. What does this spell out for Kakashi, someone who was never meant to bear those eyes.


Hey :) hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
I own nothing but the plot XD

* * *

Dust settles in the forgotten moments and in the hidden things. Almost as if trying to protect what it coats….and right now Sakura was cursing it.

"ACHOO" she sneezed, spreading even more of that vile substance around. '_Do they ever dust in here? I mean good lord, there has to be at least twenty years' worth of dust built up on even the newer scrolls!'_

She sighed. It was her own fault she was in there anyway. She had wanted to look through the forbidden medical scrolls, to see if there was some mention of a procedure to safely wake someone up from an injury induced coma. Genma was currently out like a light, and had been since 2 weeks ago from injuries he accumulated fighting a rogue ninja who had attempted to interrupt the transport of high grade explosive tags. In short, the caravan caught fire from a fire jutsu, and within minutes explosions were all that were heard. Genma had been lucky, he escaped with minor burns, but had been thrown against a rocky outcropping and lot consciences soon after….though not so much the rogue. His pieces were still being found many days after the actual disaster.

Shizune had been beside herself.  
Normal sedation didn't work so Sakura had to tranquilize her and help her be transported home.  
Meanwhile it just about broke her heart to see one of her best friends so depressed and fearful.

When Sakura had brought up wanting to look in the forbidden scrolls, Tsunade was not sure. She figured there was nothing wrong with him physically and so the problem must be mental and should be left alone for him to heal, but then she remembered shizunes face when she was informed he had not woken up yet, and that they had no clue as to why he hadn't. It was that thought that made her decide that she would allow Sakura to search for a way, but she would reserve the authority to perform until she had more information on Genma Shiranuis condition. Sakura wouldn't like it, but she would understand. She had grown and matured enough to comprehend what a hard decision it was to make.

Sakura herself had grown considerably over the years since the third great shinobi war. Some things didn't change, such as her pale pink hair just brushing her shoulder blades and her body being still lithe and trim when most of the other kunoichi of her generation had filled out greatly; Ino especially. That was where the similarities to her younger self ended. Her eyes -always a beautiful emotive green- had hardened to emeralds that, while still just as pretty, were just dark enough to hide her thoughts. Her mouth that always held the possibility of a smile had become an almost fixed frown. Her beauty was astonishing at a glance, and with a further look you could see a river of glorious sorrow just waiting to break through the barriers around it.

She brushed the dust of another medical scroll and glanced inside to see if it was relevant at all to her search, and few phrases caught her eye;

"_If used without the original power source the Sharingan will cause grievous damage to the user….The Sharingan is an entity upon itself, ingrained into the fabric of the user, but as such, there are imitation users that have had it implanted into their systems. This is extremely dangerous to the future of the user…The Sharingan is a recessive gene, and as such only a few ever come into contact with the true thing."  
_

'_A recessive gene? But then how did we have a clan of over 50 with working sharingans?'  
_Sakura's brow furrowed.  
The more she thought about it the more incredulous it seemed. The sharingan being recessive was just impossible with how many users there had been in the village.

'_imitation users that have had it implanted into their systems…'_

Sakura thought about it some more, and the longer she thought about it the more incredulous having a whole clan of users became. She quickly scanned the short document and her eyes widened.

Tsunade shishou would have to hear about this.


End file.
